


Apfelblüten

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Realization, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Morgen werden die Apfelblüten blühen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apfelblüten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Ähm, ja.
> 
> Das hier poste ich eigentlich hauptsächlich aus zwei Gründen. Erstens, weil ich grade sonst nichts Richtiges zustande kriege (nicht, dass das hier was "Richtiges" wäre...) und zweitens, weil mich CornChrunchie, der ich das hier einfach mal so geschickt hatte, nur mal eben so runtergetippt, so, wie es hier jetzt auch steht, ohne eine einzige Überarbeitung, so lieb gedrängt, naja, oder gebeten hat, das zu veröffentlichen :-).  
> Eigentlich hatte ich das nur geträumt. Im Prinzip exakt so, wie es hier steht, hab es halt hier und da etwas mehr ausformuliert, damit es nicht ganz so bruchstückhaft ist wie in dem Traum. Wirr genug und ohne größere Logik ist es trotzdem noch. Superkitschig auch, au weia!  
> Für dich also, CornChrunchie. Darum.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Ich renne. Du rennst. Mir hinterher. Wir lachen beide. Ich hör dein Lachen, auch wenn du ganz schön Probleme hast, mitzuhalten, und das, obwohl du viel sportlicher aussiehst als ich. Tja, hättest du nicht gedacht, dass ich schneller bin als du. Ganz schön weit weg bist du schon.  
Es ist Abend und die Sonne wirft ein fast unwirkliches Licht auf ... alles. Auf die Straße, den Himmel selber, auf mich, auf dich. Und auf die Apfelbäume. Da sind Apfelbäume, unter deren Ästen ich hindurchtauche, denen ich ausweiche, mal besser, mal schlechter. Die Knospen sind noch nicht aufgebrochen, aber man sieht schon das Rosa und Weiß. Und das komische Licht auf ihnen. Morgen, wenn das komische Licht weg ist, werden sie aufbrechen, ich weiß es. Weiß es einfach. Morgen werden die Apfelblüten blühen.

Plötzlich will ich nicht mehr rennen. Nicht, weil ich nicht mehr kann. Sondern weil ich nicht mehr ... doch, weil ich nicht mehr kann. Und nicht mehr will. Warum lauf ich überhaupt vor dir davon? Warum spielen wir Fangen wie zwei kleine Jungs, obwohl wir erwachsene Männer sind? Ist doch blöd. Anstrengend einfach nur. Und was bringt es denn, vor dir davonzurennen? Du folgst mir doch sowieso. Versuchst mich einzuholen, an mich ranzukommen. Ständig. Lachst. Gibst nicht auf.

Du bist verknallt in mich, stimmt's?

Ich bleib stehen, inmitten unter all den rosaweißen Versprechen. Statt Lachen höre ich mein Keuchen. Und dann deins, ganz laut, hinter mir. Weil du jetzt da bist. Am Ziel bist. Die Abendsonne wirft immer noch ein seltsames Licht auf alles, auf die Zweige und die Knospen. Auf uns.  
Warum bin ich so lange davongerannt? Mussten erst diese verschlossenen Apfelblüten zu mir kommen, damit ich dich zu mir kommen lasse? Was ist das denn für absurdes Zeug? Es ist eindeutig zu absurd, um weiter drüber nachzudenken. Außerdem ist da plötzlich dieser Drang, dich küssen zu wollen. Plötzlich? Vielleicht war das auch nur so eine Knopse, die jetzt endlich aufblüht. Diese Idee wiederum ist so fürchterlich kitschig, peinlich ist das.

Ich bin genauso verknallt.

Wir sind verliebte Jungs. Spielen Fangen und jetzt hast du mich gekriegt. Das ist alles so gar nicht erwachsen, aber was ist hier schon wie in Wirklichkeit, in diesem Licht?  
Küssen will ich dich jetzt und fertig. Und du stehst immer noch hinter mir und ich spüre deinen schnellen Atem im Nacken. Du wartest. Die ganze Zeit rennst du ungeduldig hinter mir her und jetzt wartest du. Warum? Du willst doch geküsst werden, oder? Von mir.  
Ich dreh mich zu dir um, du bist ein wenig verschwitzt im Gesicht und so schön, dass sich mir der Magen zusammenkrampft. So schön bist du. Unwirklich schön. Vielleicht liegt es am Licht.  
Du kommst mir ein wenig entgegen und ich dir und dann berühren wir uns, meine Hände dein Gesicht, feucht und klebrig vom Schweiß, deine Hände meinen Nacken und mein Haar, warm und vorsichtig, meine Lippen deine und deine Lippen meine. Und unsre Nasen schmiegen sich aneinander und dann unsere Wangen und dann unsere Körper und das Licht ist so unwirklich aber wir beide hier in dieser Umarmung und der Kuss eben, das ist wirklich.

Morgen wird das komische Licht weg sein. Und vielleicht werden wir dann keine kleinen Jungs mehr sein, sondern wieder erwachsene Männer, aber was soll's. Weil du wirst immer noch so schön sein wie jetzt und ich werd mich wieder von dir fangen lassen, morgen, wenn die Apfelblüten blühen.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
